


Penmanship

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, They’re my children, Writing, but loves drift non the less, drift has a fascination with Perceptors handwriting, percy’s confused by this fascination, they kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: Drift loved the way Perceptor wrote.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Perceptor, Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Penmanship

Drift _loved_ the way Perceptor wrote. 

The scientists penmanship was absolutely gorgeous. The words swirled around each other in an off mix between standard writing and cursive. Every time he saw it, he could practically hear Perceptor saying the words in his own, thick accent.

The swordsmech had only been able to catch the mechs handwriting a few times; when he watched Perceptor fill out a manual report. 

Which was exactly what he was doing right now. 

Drift peered over Perceptors right shoulder, watching as the mechs servo glided delicately over the datapad. His handwriting curled together, coming out swiftly onto the datapad. The scientist held a electronic pen in between his digits, focus solely on the datapad and the words the was writing in front of him. Well, some what. 

He couldn’t really concentrate with Drifts field brushing up against his own, and the mech breathing down his neck. 

“ Drift.”

The swordsmech glanced at his lover, optics bright blue and innocent. “Hm?” His dermas shifted as he hummed.

Perceptor turned his helm to look at Drift, “what is your intention?”

Drift paused, giving a confused look to the mech. “What do you mean?”

“What are you doing? You’re watching me as if I’ve just created the first Quantum Igniter.”The red and black mech raised an optics ridge, smiling at Drift sweetly. 

The swordsmech chuckled, even though he really didn’t get the ‘Quantum Igniter’ part. Though, he knew enough to understand what Perceptor was asking. ‘Why are you breathing down my neck?’ “I dunno.” He chuckled, leaning against the mech. “What, can’t focus?” He teased, pressing a kiss to the back of Perceptors shoulder, smirking at him.

The scientist gave Drift a look, biting his lip at the kiss. “Indeed. I’m unable to concentrate on my task.” His accent was thick, words laced with fake annoyance. He smiled at the swordsmech, craning his neck to kiss the him on the forehelm. “And you’re changing the subject. Why were you watching me so intently?”

Drift shook with laughter for a moment, nuzzling his lovers neck. “I like your handwriting.” He stated simply.

“So you were intrigued simply because of my penmanship?” Perceptor gave an inquisitive look.

Drift shrugged, “you write funny.” He smiled when Perceptor have him a frown. “It’s pretty.” He continued, “it’s like your accent.”

“I do not grasp your meaning...” The scientist hummed in response, “how could my penmanship be related to my accent?”

The swordsmech laughed a bit again, closing his optics. “I dunno.” He muttered, “its like... I can hear your accent when I read your handwriting. They match up. And your accent is gorgeous, so your handwriting is to.” He drawled.

“Is that genuinely an ample reason for your attention to be so firmly adhered onto me?” Perceptor questioned again, though he shifted so he could wrap an arm around Drift, so the mech was leaning against his chassis. 

Drift smiled, “yes, it is.” He chuckled as he curled into the larger bots side. “I don’t see your handwriting often, Percy. I like seeing you write. 

Perceptor paused, “w-well, I—I suppose you do not. Though, typing is admittedly quicker and more legible to different optics.” He replied, tweaking sensitive seams on Drifts shoulders.

“I know...” The swordsmech hummed, “still doesn’t stop me from liking it.” He shivered when Perceptor tweaked a certain wire, smiling softly. “I love you. I love you and your logical way of speaking, and that pretty, thick accent of yours, and your gorgeous handwriting.” He opened his optics and grinned brightly at the mech. “Even if you don’t get why sometimes.”

Perceptor smiled back, kissing Drift on the forehelm. “I do not fully understand your enthusiasm in my... functioning.” He mumbled, “but I love you too...”

Something they could both understand and agree on. 


End file.
